1. Field
The present application relates to a coolant supplying and collecting apparatus and a motor including the same, and more particularly, to a coolant supplying and collecting apparatus used in a motor configured to receive power and generate a high speed rotating force, and a motor including the same.
2. Background
In general, a motor includes a stator on which a coil having a magnetic force is wound, and a rotor functioning as a rotator, and is an instrument configured to use power of a rotary shaft according to rotation of the rotor by a magnetic flux generated by current applied to the coil wound on the stator and electromagnetic induction of the rotor.
The motor needs a cooling unit because a large amount of heat is generated from the stator and the rotor during driving.
A motor cooling method may be generally classified as an air cooling type using a cooling fan or a water cooling type using cooling water. The water cooling type may be provided by a method of inserting and assembling a cooling member between an inner circumferential surface and an outer circumferential surface of a housing using a dual housing structure or a method of inserting and coupling a cooling member along an outer circumferential surface of the stator.
However, the rotary shaft is rapidly rotated while the motor is driven, and thus a large amount of heat is generated. The heat generated as described above may cause deformation of a shape of the rotary shaft, friction of a fixing ring mounted to support the rotary shaft, and demagnetization of a magnet mounted in the motor.
However, while a conventional cooling method may have a certain level of cooling effect of the housing and the stator, it is insufficient to cool the heat generated by the rotary shaft vibrated at a high speed.
The above references are incorporated by reference herein where appropriate for appropriate teachings of additional or alternative details, features and/or technical background.